Return to Infancy
by ZimVader0017
Summary: An accident leaves Dib hopeless and vulnerable. As Zim is the one who finds him, it's up to him to help him while he finds a cure.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vásquez and Viacom/Nickelodeon

~Return to Infancy~

By ZimVader0017

Chapter 01

When your father was a famous, renowned worldwide scientist and inventor, it gave you a lot of advantages, most notably having new, highly advanced technology at your disposal. A teenager named Dib had such advantage right now. He had the house to himself. His sister Gaz, a handheld console addict and hardcore gamer, had gone to a gaming convention for the weekend, and his father, Professor Membrane, was rarely home, so he could use his equipment as much as he pleased and not get scolded for it.

He was currently working on a device that would de-age any organic substance. It would be useful in the restoration of old, stale and over ripened food. Perhaps his dad would use it to make his Super Toast last even longer and solve world hunger. He would praise him for such an invention. Yeah, that would be nice. Those were Dib's thoughts while he worked. It was a small machine, no bigger than a cellphone, so it would fit comfortably in the palm of the hand. It would work by sending energy waves toward the substance you wanted to de-age. That is, if he managed to get it working correctly. He didn't know what was wrong, he had tested it after he had finished building it, and it worked fine. For a couple of seconds at least. After that, it wouldn't turn back on.

So he was right back to where he started, tinkering with it and making adjustments. He gave a small cheer after the device turned on successfully the second try. He wasn't prepared for what came next. The little machine suddenly started to give off smoke and small sparks, until it eventually exploded. It flashed out a giant energy wave that covered Dib's entire room, lighting it up in blue. The destroyed device crashed to the floor and the only noise heard in the silent house was a pitiful whimper.

* * *

This chapter is way too short, I know. The second one is longer (actually I'm starting to think that I might have to split it into two parts), this chapter is only a brief introduction so that you guys may understand what's going on. Still, don't hesitate to ask if you have a question. They are all in Hi-Skool, in junior year to be more specific, so expect teenage shenanigans.

Character descriptions so that it'll be easier to visualize:

Dib, before the incident, was 5'9, his hair scythe was a little longer like in the show, and had traded his long trench coat for a lighter black leather jacket. As an infant: younger than 1 year, about 6-7 months, he doesn't know he's supposed to be a teenager, so whenever he starts crying it's just normal baby needs, it's not a teenage mind trapped in baby's body kind of thing, just throwing that out there.

Zim managed to grow up to 5'0 (which coincidentally is MY height), and since he saw that when humans grew their clothes and hair changed too, he decided to have an update. He has a more modern hairstyle, and wears a hoodie sweater and skinny jeans.

The preview image was drawn by EmyBunnyPoison in DeviantART


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Zim was furious. He had just arrived home from a horrible day at Hi-Skool with those pig-smelly humans. How dare Torque Smacky push him into a locker and lock him in there?! HOW DARE HE?! And the rest of those stinky humans just laughed at him while he yelled for someone to let him out. Nobody did of course, so he had to wait until the hallways were deserted to finally blast himself out of the filthy locker. Then, as if that hadn't been enough, he was framed of putting cherry bombs in the toilets and punished by cleaning every bathroom in the skool. Just wait 'till he conquers this ball of dirt, they were going to pay for humiliating him, oh, how they will pay.

Speaking of planetary conquest, he cursed under his breath at a certain human teenager that had been downright ignoring him for a week now, and if there was something Zim couldn't stand was his sworn enemy ignoring him. It reminded him of that horrible day where the Dib had decided to give up on the paranormal to study "real science", and it was something he would rather not happen again. He hated to admit it, but without the human around to ask about his plans of world conquest, it was incredibly boring and it completely drained his motivation. He decided enough was enough. He was going to go straight to the human's house and demand him for an explanation. That settled, he put his disguise on, told GIR to watch the base, and as an afterthought, took a shock gun in case Dib had been planning something to capture him.

The streets were deserted, it was almost 10:45 after all, and most people were either sleeping or watching late night TV. It was chilly too, he was thankful he remembered to take a coat with him. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell once, twice, pounded on the door three more times, and because of lack of response, decided to just climb through the human's window. He had done it before, when he dressed up as a ghost with GIR and MiniMoose to humiliate Dib. That plan didn't turn out so well. He shook that awful memory out of his head when he was standing outside of Dib's window. He looked around for any witnesses, and seeing none, took out his robotic appendages and climbed the wall. The first thing he noticed when he got to the window was that the computer was on, giving out enough light to brighten the room. Dib was nowhere in sight. He pushed up the window and silently crawled through, landing on the bed. The room was a mess, papers, photos and clothes everywhere. He walked over to some blueprints lying on the floor. Just when he was about to pick them up, he heard a small noise. It had been barely audible, but thanks to his powerful antennae, he figured it came from under a pile of clothes. He approached it cautiously, and slowly lifted one of the pieces of clothing covering the source of the noise. He gasped in surprise at what he had found. There, lying in the middle of the pile was a small infant, younger than one year. The little child stared at him with big tear-filled eyes. Looking closely at them, he noticed that they were the same strange golden color as the Dib's….Wait a minute….The child also had black tufts of ebony hair, one that looked suspiciously like a smaller version of Dib's signature scythe shape.

While Zim started to realize what happened, the little baby soon grew restless because of the inattention and let out a wail. That caused Zim, who had by then figured out that this strange child was indeed the Dib-human and was currently searching for the cause of this transformation (that broken contraption on the floor next to the infant seemed suspicious), to be startled at the sudden and loud sound. He looked over at Dib for the reason of the outburst. The child was reaching for him with a fearful expression, wanting to be held and comforted. Zim hesitated; he didn't know what to do or how to react. He had never been alone with such a young child before. The only time he ever got in contact with a baby had been when he met Noogums or Schnookie or whatever his name was, and he turned out not to be a human child at all, so it didn't really count. Well, in any case, he felt that he had to say something.

"Um, what is it? What do you want?"

Finally getting attention, Dib reached for him even more frantically than before and started to cry. Zim started panicking. What were you supposed to do to calm a crying baby?

"I don't know what you want!"

While Dib wailed, Zim took notice of the way his hands opened and closed, and remembered something he had seen in one of GIR's shows. There was a woman calming a crying child by rocking it gently and cooing at it. The baby had been doing the same hand movements as Dib. Still feeling unsure of what he was about to do, Zim crouched down and reached out his hands to hold Dib under his arms. While he lifted him up into his arms, he said the things the woman on the show had told the baby.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Zim's here now, you're safe…."

He cradled Dib awkwardly, trying not to drop him. As soon as he was being held, Dib stopped crying almost immediately. He looked up at Zim curiously before he settled himself and fell asleep. Zim looked around the dimly lit room and realized that he couldn't leave the child there. He would have to take him to the base. He picked up the pieces of the broken device and put them in his PAK to try and fix it in the lab later. Before he went out the window, he remembered it was cold out and little Dib only had his now too big shirt on. He took a blanket he found in a drawer and wrapped it around him to keep him warm. After making sure he didn't need to take anything else at the moment, he took off into the night.

* * *

The third chapter is done now, but I haven't typed it up yet. I have just started my college studies again, so I don't know when I will be able to post it, but I will try to do it soon :)


End file.
